Everything begins somehow
by bsargent
Summary: Toda história de amor tem um início e alguns não tão promissores. Lily Evans tinha três melhores amigas e um ex melhor amigo, que ela não conseguia nem olhar sem sentir uma pontada no coração. James Potter tinha três melhores amigos e uma nova atitude. E foi no início do sexto ano que as coisas começaram a mudar. Todos os personagens e universo pertencentes a J.K Rowling.
1. New Year's Resolutions

\- Ele é um completo babaca.  
Marlene bufou. Lily cruzou os braços e sustentou o olhar da amiga, deixando claro que sua opinião não mudaria.  
\- Não é não!  
\- Você só diz isso porque ele é um dos seus melhores amigos e você não consegue enxergar o grau de imaturidade dele.  
\- E você só diz tudo isso porque desde o primeiro ano tem uma implicância com ele! E além do mais...  
\- Ai, que saco! - Dorcas se irritou e interrompeu as amigas. - Já estou há 15 minutos ouvindo essa ladainha!  
\- O que está acontecendo? - Alice entrou na cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
\- Graças a Deus você voltou! - Dorcas se jogou dramaticamente para mais perto da janela, abrindo espaço para a garota no banco. - Essas duas estão me deixando louca!  
Alice revirou os olhos e sorriu. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mais calma das quatro. Tudo no jeito e aparência de Alice Doge trasbordava tranquilidade, desde os cabelos loiros cortados na altura dos ombros, o sorriso doce, com o canino direito ligeiramente torto e a boca permanentemente rosada, até os olhos cor de mel, que pareciam incapazes de transmitir um olhar de raiva. A voz suave e macia geralmente acompanhava os melhores conselhos e palavras de consolo. Passava horas escrevendo contos, poemas e frases em um pequeno caderno com capa de couro que, desde que ganhara de presente das amigas no aniversário de catorze anos, andava sempre em sua mochila, bolso ou vestes, juntamente com uma pena para quando a inspiração surgisse sem avisar.  
Marlene McKinnon era linda e sabia disso. Era quase tão alta quanto a maioria dos garotos, tinha pernas longas, cabelos loiros repicados, olhos azuis elétricos e inquietos que percebiam todos os detalhes. Aos nove anos, se mudou com a família de sua casa em Glasgow para os arredores de Londres e fez logo amizade com o filho dos moradores da casa ao lado, um menino de sua idade, ligeiramente mais baixo, que tinha os cabelos pretos espetados e gostava de tentar imitar (sem sucesso) seu sotaque escocês. Para o desespero de sua irmã mais velha, Grace, que sonhava em transformar Marlene em uma cópia de si própria, a amizade com James Potter influenciou extraordinariamente em sua personalidade. Agora com dezesseis anos, quase não havia sinais da menina tímida e envergonhada de nove que fora um dia. Ao entrar em Hogwarts, já falava alto, era desinibida e não se importava minimamente em chamar atenção para si.  
Dorcas Meadows era mestiça. A mãe, há anos falecida, era trouxa e o pai, bruxo. Criada em uma família enorme, no meio de diversos primos, havia aprendido que os fracos não sobrevivem. Dava um soco de direita como ninguém e orgulhosamente ostentava mais cicatrizes que a maioria dos jogadores e jogadoras de quadribol. Negava veementemente, mas morria de medo de baratas e sempre que uma aparecia no dormitório, subia na cama e não descia até que alguma das das meninas tivesse se livrado dela. Todos os dias, acordava mais cedo que as outras para escrever para o pai, que trabalhava no Ministério e juntamente com a carta, mandava algum pacote de doces, pelos quais ambos eram viciados. Desde o terceiro ano, cortava os cabelos castanhos na altura do queixo, como uma espécie de homenagem à mãe, que costumava lhe dizer que ela deveria deixar que vissem mais seu rosto. Falava palavrões em quase todas as frases, cantava como um rouxinol, especialmente na hora do banho e enquanto fazia maquiagens e penteados elaborados nas amigas em dias de festa.  
Lily Evans era bem pequena e magrinha, os cabelos acaju que estava deixando crescer já chegando ao meio das costas e os olhos verde vivos, uma combinação que costumava aborrecê-la cada vez que se olhava no espelho por causa do infeliz apelido "árvore de Natal", que algum idiota havia lhe dado de presente na infância. Ela era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que a primeira impressão engana. Na sala de aula, prestava atenção calada nas aulas, levantando a mão ocasionalmente para responder uma pergunta ou tirar uma dúvida e os professores, sem exceções, adoravam-a. Mas a partir do momento que pisava nos corredores, Lily virava outra pessoa. A menina se recusava a tratar alguém com grosseria(a não ser que fosse provocada), mas não aturava desaforos e aceitava sem pensar duas vezes qualquer tipo de desafio. Já chegara a ficar cinco minutos inteiros dentro do lago negro, a noite e em pleno inverno, depois de uma aposta com Sirius Black. A pneumonia que a deixou de cama durante o mês inteiro não foi nada comparado à expressão de espanto e aos cinco galeões que recebeu ao retornar à Sala Comunal, pingando e com os lábios roxos de frio abertos em um sorriso. Apesar de amar Hogwarts, tinha a incômoda e persistente sensação de nunca pertenceria completamente àquele mundo, assim como não pertenceria ao mundo dos trouxas, como sua irmã fazia questão de ressaltar. Sempre tinha alguma receita ou lembrete nos bolsos das vestes ou da mochila, um livro para se distrair nos horários livres e uma resposta na ponta da língua para cada uma das provocações de James Potter, com quem costumava brigar quase diariamente desde 1º de Setembro de 1971 até o dia do incidente.  
\- O ano letivo nem começou e vocês já estão irritando a Dorcas? Isso não é um bom sinal.  
\- Eu só estava dizendo a Lily- Marlene gesticulou em direção a ruiva. - que James não é tão ruim quanto ela pensa. Passamos metade das férias juntos, eu, ele e os Marotos, quando vocês três me abandonaram para viajar, e preciso dizer que nos aproximamos bastante.  
\- Então foi tudo isso para anunciar que você e James estão saindo? - Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
\- O que?! Eu e James?! - Marlene franziu o nariz e colocou a língua para fora. - Que nojo! Vocês sabem perfeitamente que ele é como um irmão pra mim.  
\- Isso não impediu que vocês se beijassem ano passado. - provocou Dorcas, fazendo as outras duas rirem com a lembrança.  
\- Uma vez! E foi um desafio em um jogo, então não conta! - a menina balançou a cabeça e botou uma mão na testa. - O que eu estou querendo falar é que os rapazes são muito legais e vocês deviam dar uma chance.  
\- Opa, espera um pouco. - Alice interrompeu. - Eu não tenho nada contra os Marotos. Gosto deles, inclusive.  
\- Eu também. Já até sai com o Remus, lembram? - Dorcas contribuiu. - A única aqui que tem birra com eles é a Lil.

\- Se com "eles" você quer dizer James...  
\- Isso nunca foi segredo. - Lily falou, levantando a voz. - Potter é um garoto arrogante, imaturo e metido que acha que o mundo gira em torno do ego inflado dele.  
\- Lil, por favor! Qual foi a última vez que você teve uma conversa civilizada com James, sem ser em alguma das provocações sem sentido que vocês dois aparentemente amam?  
\- Acho que no terceiro ano. - opinou Alice.  
\- Eu nem ao menos troco uma palavra com James Potter há quase cinco meses, muito obrigada, e pretendo permanecer assim.  
\- Podemos encerrar o assunto? - Dorcas massageou as têmporas. - Lene, a Lily promete que não vai ser uma vaca quando James estiver por perto.  
\- Ei! - a ruiva protestou. - Eu nunca sou uma vaca!  
\- Você sabe ser uma vaca completa, Evans e é um dos motivos pelo quais nós te amamos. - Marlene disse. - Agora, por favor, Lily… eles são meus amigos… Você já é amiga do Remus e se dava bem com o Sirius antes daquele dia...

\- Okay, okay! Eu prometo que vou tentar me dar bem de novo com Black, conhecer melhor Pettigrew e ignorar solenemente o Potter. Está bom assim pra você?  
\- Melhor impossível! - a loira escorregou no banco para envolver a amiga em um abraço apertado.  
\- Chega, McKinnon! - riu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Marlene. Ao não conseguir soltar-se, desistiu e abraçou a amiga de volta.  
\- Olá, meninas. - Sirius Black abriu a porta da cabine e entrou, sem esperar por um convite. Era um rapaz alto, com cabelos pretos ligeiramente compridos que emolduravam o rosto indiscutivelmente bonito. Os olhos azuis acizentados arrancavam sorrisos e suspiros aonde quer que passasse e, combinado à sua personalidade alegre e descontraída, Sirius tinha milhares de admiradoras espalhadas pelas quatro casas de Hogwarts. Atrás dele, entraram seus dois melhores amigos, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.  
Remus era ligeiramente mais baixo que o primeiro, os cabelos castanhos aloirados cortados curtos, o rosto bondoso marcado por cicatrizes, que não deixavam-o menos encantador. Assim como Lily, Remus era monitor desde o ano anterior e, apesar de fazer parte do grupo mais bagunceiro da escola, levava o cargo a sério. Era mais de inventar as pegadinhas do que por em prática. Esse geralmente era o trabalho de James e Sirius.  
Já Peter era um rapaz de tamanho mediano para a idade e um pouco rechonchudo. Os cabelos loiros eram sem graça, o rosto não chamava atenção e ele não era exatamente um gênio, mas sem dúvida nenhuma, contava as melhores piadas. Animava qualquer lugar com suas sacadas repentinas, que faziam todos caírem na gargalhada. Também tinha ideias tão absurdas que chegavam a ser brilhantes e, com a ajuda de Remus, elaborava as melhores armadilhas e artimanhas dos Marotos.  
\- Como foram as férias? - Sirius se acomodou ao lado de Marlene, colocando um braço nos ombros da menina.  
\- Fantásticas, mas acho que a principal pergunta é … - Dorcas semicerrou os olhos e fingiu contar quantas pessoas tinham no local. - Porque estou contando somente três de vocês?  
\- Nosso querido James foi abordado por uma setimanista da Lufa- Lufa. - Remus riu, sentando no espaço que Lily abriu entre ela e Marlene.  
\- Não me diga que foi...  
\- A garota com quem ele saiu durante a primeira semana nas férias, sim, ela mesma. - completou Peter. - Brittany, se não me engano.  
\- Muito bonita, mas com um nome infeliz.- riu Black.  
\- Porque, realmente, Sirius merece um prêmio de nome mais bonito do Reino Unido… - Lily provocou e os outros riram, inclusive o próprio Sirius.  
\- Traidores! - a porta abriu novamente e um James Potter ligeiramente ofegante entrou, desabando no banco ao lado de Alice. Sobre ele, é necessário enfatizar que as meninas que haviam visto o rapaz pela última vez no início das férias (nesse caso, Lily, Alice e Dorcas) se entreolharam, surpresas. Não que sua aparência fosse de alguma forma desagradável antes, mas James estava mudado. Os cabelos pretos continuavam a bagunça de sempre, porém de um jeito menos acabei-de-sobreviver-a-um-ataque-de-hipogrifos e mais como já-acordei-incrível; mesmo tendo ficado em pé somente por alguns segundos antes de sentar, foi possível perceber que ele havia crescido uns bons centímetros e também ganhado massa muscular. O maxilar estava mais definido e os óculos pareciam encaixar melhor no rosto. Resumindo, James Potter estava simplesmente lindo.  
\- Você foi atacado? - Peter perguntou, tentando reprimir uma risada.  
\- É óbvio! Ela literalmente me jogou contra a parede, perguntou porque não mandei mais cartas, porque não falei com ela na estação… Expliquei que acho ela maravilhosa, mas não estou querendo nada sério e pelo menos ela aceitou muit… - ele parou. Seu olhar recaiu em Lily Evans, meio encolhida contra a janela e encarando-o. Ambos coraram imediatamente e James pareceu ter se engasgado com a própria língua.  
\- Essa cabine está um pouco mais cheia do que eu esperava. - Frank Longbottom entrou rindo e Lily poderia beija-lo naquele exato momento se ele não fosse namorado de Alice. James levantou para que o rapaz pudesse sentar ao lado da namorada e ficou em pé.  
\- Então, James. - Alice quebrou o silêncio constrangedor, chegando mais perto da janela para que os outros também pudessem se afastar e abrir um espaço para o rapaz de óculos. Ele olhou para ela agradecido e tornou a sentar. - Quando são os testes de quadribol esse ano?  
\- Bem... - ele pareceu aliviado por ter recobrado a habilidade de falar. - estava pensando em marca-los no meio ou final do mês... vai tentar?  
\- Ah, não! - a menina riu e lançou um olhar as amigas. - Sou um completo desastre voando, imagine jogando _e_ voando. Mas a Dorcas está super interessada.  
\- Eu disse que não tinha certeza…  
\- Acho que você deveria fazer o teste. - Lily se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que James chegou. - Seria uma ótima apanhadora.  
\- Não quero obrigar o Potter a me rejeitar. Eu ficaria triste e exageraria no chocolate, ganhando de volta os cinco quilos que perdi nas férias. E ai eu não entraria mais no meu uniforme, que apertei. Então vou me poupar de todo o trabalho, obrigada.  
\- Você quem sabe. - disse Sirius, enquanto todos os outros riam. - Mas estaria fazendo um favor à Grifinória e ao James aqui. Ele leva a posição de capitão bem a serio e passou as férias inteiras reclamando que seria um pesadelo ter que escalar três jogadores novos, quase metade do time e blá-blá-blá.  
\- E você joga bem, Dorcas. Sério, deveria tentar. - Remus apoiou. A menina revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.  
Passaram as próximas horas conversando, até que Remus voltou do banheiro e colocou somente a cabeça para dentro da cabine.  
\- Sinto interromper a conversa, mas vamos chegar em mais ou menos meia hora. É melhor irmos nos vestir.  
Os rapazes levantaram, se despedindo e saíram, deixando a cabine impressionantemente espaçosa e quieta.  
Ao menos por alguns instantes.  
\- Fui só eu ou James Potter está um espetáculo? - Dorcas se abanou com uma mão, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
\- Nossa, nem queria comentar, mas foi impossível não reparar!  
\- Eu sabia que vocês também iam achar! - Marlene sorriu. - Levei um susto quando ele apareceu lá em casa, alto e _daquele jeito_. Quer dizer, ele sempre foi bem bonito, mas...  
\- E o cabelo? Está muito melhor e eu nem achava feio antes! - Alice destacou.

\- Isso é culpa minha. Levei os quatro em uma barbearia quando fomos passear em Londres e discretamente sugeri ao cabeleireiro que desse um corte de verdade naquela coisa. Não ficou arrumado, mas se ficasse não seria o bom e velho Potter.

\- E fui só eu que percebi... - Dorcas mudou de assunto, olhando de canto de olho para Lily, que se trocava silenciosamente. - que ele tentou ao máximo não se dirigir ou sequer olhar para a Lily durante essas horas todas?  
\- Eu já estava ficando meio desconfortável. - a ruiva admitiu. - Não que ser ignorada pelo Potter seja algo ruim, eu certamente não estou reclamando, mas foi bem...inusitado?  
\- Ele está com vergonha. - Marlene disse rapidamente, quase cuspindo as palavras. - Durante as férias, sempre agia meio estranho quando eu mencionava o seu nome, meio que tentava mudar de assunto rápido... E depois da sétima vez que aconteceu, eu tive que perguntar ao Sirius.  
\- E ele está com vergonha da Lil? - Alice indagou, enquanto terminava de ajeitar suas vestes e dobrar as roupas que estava usando antes.  
\- É. Parece que ele passou a se sentir culpado pelo… incidente. - Marlene se referiu cuidadosamente ao assunto proibido, mas ao ver que Lily nem se encolheu, continuou normalmente. - James acha que a culpa do Snape ter te chamado de sangue-ruim foi dele e que não deveria ter ido incomoda-lo se ele não estava fazendo nada... enfim. Ele não sabe como te encarar depois de tudo que aconteceu. Acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai te pedir desculpas.  
\- Me pedir desculpas? Lene, por incrível que pareça eu não culpo James de jeito nenhum pelo que aconteceu naquele dia. Ele foi estupido como sempre, mas não obrigou Snape a dizer o que disse. - Lily balançou a cabeça, tornando a sentar no banco. - Eu não estava esperando um pedido de desculpas.  
\- Pois agora está. Só aceite. - acrescentou quando a amiga fez menção de retrucar. - Vai fazer bem a ele, Lily. Por favor.  
\- Não estava pensando em recusar o pedido sincero de desculpas dele, Marlene. O que você acha que eu sou? - a ruiva fez biquinho. - Não, sério, eu prometi a você que ia me comportar. Estou realmente cansada de arrumar brigas com o Potter.  
\- Sinto cheiro de resoluções de ano novoo! - Dorcas se animou.  
\- Estamos em Setembro.  
\- Cale a boca, Alice. É um novo ano letivo. Quais são as resoluções de vocês?  
\- Hmm... Entrar novamente no time de quadribol, comer mais verduras, evitar Henry Bright o máximo possível, ir melhor em Herbologia, arrumar menos briga com a escrota da Carrie do sétimo ano… - enumerou Marlene.  
\- Fazer o Slughorn engolir aquele Aceitável que recebi nos NOMs, terminar o ano com menos de cinco detenções, gastar menos dinheiro em doces, tomar coragem para fazer o teste para o time, mandar cartas semanais para minha avó... - Dorcas disse distraidamente.  
\- Convencer Frank a deixar o cabelo crescer mais um pouco, dormir menos na aula de Astronomia, ficar rouca depois de um jogo de quadribol, não matar minha coruja de fome, decidir antes do Natal o que vou querer fazer quando terminarmos Hogwarts... - Alice terminou e as três olharam para Lily, em expectativa. - Terra para Evans!

\- Estou pensando. - a menina colocou os pés para cima, no colo de Marlene. - Não esquecer de escrever cartas para meus pais todo dia, evitar Severus Snape pelo resto da minha vida, prestar mais atenção nas aulas de Transfiguração, perder o medo de voar, produzir um patrono corpóreo e… me dar melhor com James Potter.  
\- É sério isso? - os olhos de Marlene brilharam.  
\- É sério. E Al, você estava errada. Nossa última conversa civilizada foi no _meio_ do quarto ano.  
\- Bem, agora lembrem-se, vamos tentar de verdade cumprir todas essas metas, ok? - Dorcas disse e levantou uma folha de papel que estivera em seu colo. - Tomei a liberdade de anotar e vou pendurar na parede do nosso dormitório para ninguém esquecer.  
\- Você não existe. - Marlene revirou os olhos, rindo juntamente com as amigas.  
Quando o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, Lily pensou em sua última resolução e não tinha certeza de que conseguiria cumpri-lá. A não ser que James tivesse mudado durante o verão( o que ela achava improvável, se não impossível), os dois não seriam capazes de manter nem mesmo uma troca de frases que pudesse ser considerada uma conversa. Mas quem sabe? Talvez Marlene estivesse certa e o rapaz não fosse tão abominável quanto ela sempre supôs. Mas só talvez. Afinal, estamos falando de James Potter.

 ** _N/A: Oi, pessoal! Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou ligeiramente enorme, mas eu estava realmente inspirada. Pretendo continuar essa história com alguns momentos do sexto ano deles, meio que uma prequel de the untold story…Espero que gostem!_**


	2. Sorry

Lily Evans era terrivelmente ansiosa, então já era esperado que ela tivesse insônia na madrugada do primeiro dia de aula do sexto ano. Aliás, já era uma espécie de tradição que tivesse insônia nas noites anteriores aos primeiros dias de aula, de modo que ela nem tentou pegar no sono novamente ao acordar as cinco da manhã.  
Depois de tomar banho e se aprontar, desceu para a Sala Comunal para não correr o risco de fazer algum barulho e acordar as amigas. Sentou em seu canto predileto no sofá em frente a lareira, um ponto específico em que o estofado era mais macio. Se aconchegou e permitiu-se perder em seus pensamentos. Esse seria o primeiro ano que ela passaria sem Severus. Sem ele lhe dizendo para tomar uma poção para dormir melhor, que ele mesmo poderia preparar. Seria o primeiro ano em que ela não recusaria, não admitindo que até gostava daquela insônia. Gostava da Sala Comunal vazia, de ver o sol nascer e banhar os terrenos da escola com luz. Mas aquele seria o primeiro ano em que não teria seu melhor amigo de infância ao seu lado. Animando-a quando estava triste. Reclamando dos Marotos, até quando estes não faziam absolutamente nada. Tentando desesperadamente manter a amizade, que desmoronava lentamente.  
Meses antes do fim definitivo, ela já se preparava para o dia em que os dois fossem em direções tão diferentes que a distância fosse inevitável. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Lily tinha a esperança de que ele mudasse. Que percebesse que estava com indo pelo caminho errado e voltasse atrás. Voltasse a ser quem era.

No momento que _aquelas_ palavras, as que ele próprio a explicou que significavam a pior ofensa para um bruxo ou bruxa nascido trouxa, saíram de sua boca, ela viu que seu melhor amigo já não existia mais, que passara muito tempo alimentando a ilusão de que ele não a abandonaria. Porém, ele o fez, assim como Petúnia. E isso ainda quebrava seu coração.  
\- Evans? - uma voz interrompeu seus devaneios. Virou o rosto e encontrou James Potter parado ao lado de uma das poltronas, parecendo desconfortável. Usava uma camiseta cinza surrada, calça xadrez de pijamas, os cabelos pretos espetados e não usava óculos. Naquele momento, quase parecia um completo estranho, não o garoto que ela conhecia há seis anos. - Posso falar com você um momento?  
\- Claro. - chegou para o lado, abrindo espaço para o rapaz. James sentou e passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, hábito que acompanhava-o há anos e aborrecia-a imensamente. - Não está muito cedo para você estar de pé?  
\- Sirius acorda bem cedo e faz muito barulho. Eu tenho sono leve. - deu de ombros. - Bem, desde antes das férias começarem eu estava querendo falar com você, mas não sabia direito c…  
\- Potter. - ela interrompeu. - Se você for me pedir desculpas, por favor, não peça.  
\- Mas…  
\- Eu estou de saco cheio de desculpas. O que aconteceu, aconteceu e você se desculpar comigo não vai fazer diferença. Mas sabe o que vai? Você parar de agir como um babaca estúpido.  
\- Eu…  
\- Não tem culpa pelo que foi dito naquele dia. - interrompeu novamente. - Você estava sendo idiota e toda a situação foi desnecessária, mas...  
\- Mas essa é a questão! - ele desarrumou o cabelo mais uma vez e olhou para a lareira. - Você está completamente certa. Foi desnecessário, imaturo, ridículo, todos os adjetivos que você quiser. Eu não deveria ter ido mexer com o Seb… Snape. Foi o que desencadeou tudo.  
\- Não foi você que me chamou de sangue-ruim, Potter.  
\- De qualquer forma. Me desculpe. - ele desviou o rosto para que pudesse olha-lá nos olhos. - Eu sei que não posso voltar no tempo e mudar aquela tarde, muito menos fazer com que ele não tivesse te magoado. E acredite, eu consertaria tudo se pudesse. Mas não posso e só quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito. De verdade.  
Lily suspirou e encarou-o de volta. Por mais que odiasse admitir, conhecia James bem até demais. Por isso, sabia que cada palavra que ele dizia era verdadeira, que ele realmente estava arrependido. E podiam dizer qualquer coisa sobre Lily Evans, menos que era injusta.  
-Se é tão importante assim para você, eu te perdoo. - ele pareceu encantado e ela reprimiu um sorriso. - Com uma condição.  
\- Pode falar.  
\- Não faça mais nenhuma merda do tipo. Já temos dezesseis anos, Potter e eu sei que você _não é_ uma pessoa ruim de verdade. Mas está na hora de parar de atormentar os outros só porque você está entediado e crescer.  
\- Você pode não acreditar, mas eu passei as férias pensando nisso. - ele parecia envergonhado. - Eu nunca quis machucar ninguém, de forma alguma. E acho que nunca me toquei que só eu estava me divertindo com as brincadeiras, até aquele dia. Prometo que vou pensar melhor antes de agir.  
\- Promete mesmo?  
\- Pode confiar.  
\- Ok. - ela permitiu-se sorrir. - Está oficialmente perdoado. Pode dormir em paz a noite agora.  
\- Obrigado, Evans. Isso realmente estava pesando na minha consciência. Você não tem ideia do quanto.  
\- Pensei que você não tinha consciência. - falou, sorrindo para que ele visse que ela não falava sério. Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas, surpreendentemente, não tinha vontade de brigar. - Eu vou verificar se as garotas já acordaram. Melhor você ir se aprontar.  
\- Ah, é. - ele olhou para baixo, colocou a mão no rosto e riu. Pareceu ter acabado de perceber que estava de pijama e sem óculos. - Te vejo no café.  
James se afastou em direção aos dormitórios masculinos e Lily acenou distraída, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais olhando. Apesar de ter parecido sincero, ela não sabia se deveria ou não acreditar que ele mudaria, ou ao menos tentaria. Até onde tinha experiência, as pessoas tinham muito mais facilidade em mudar para pior do que evoluir. Mas como fazia parte de suas resoluções, resolveu dar a James o benefício da dúvida e torcer pelo melhor. Afinal, ela também havia sido sincera quando disse que sabia que ele não era uma pessoa ruim. Pelo contrário.  
Por mais que vivesse reclamando do rapaz, sua arrogância, imaturidade, preguiça e todos os defeitos que pudesse encontrar, Lily Evans tinha secretamente muita fé em James Potter. E só podia rezar para que não estivesse novamente enganada e ele não a decepcionasse como os outros.


End file.
